1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a funnel kit and, more particularly, to a combined funnel kit and fluid collection device for use in various industries.
2. Prior Art
The use of funnels is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of draining single containers of fluid within various ports of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Individuals have discovered that viscous substances, such as motor oil, normally require an extremely extended period of time to adequately drain the residue from the funnel which was used to deliver the particular substance. With motor oil, to reduce the waste, some individuals will allow for each funnel to sit in the oil pan for a long period of time. Though somewhat efficient, all the residue is not drained into the oil pan. Additionally, since some vehicles require four, five, or even six quarts of oil, this method can be extremely time consuming.
In addition to draining, funnels may require brush cleaning if they are immediately required for use other than delivering oil to a car. Many automotive mechanics do not wish to contaminate their plastic wire brushes, which might be required for alternate use, with oil from the funnel, thus requiring them to purchase separate brushes for this purpose.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined funnel kit and fluid collection device to overcome the above-noted shortcomings.